1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new additive composition containing the reaction product of benzotriazole and a specified oxazoline.
This invention further relates to lubricant compositions which normally cause or induce the oxidative corrosion and/or deterioration of metallic surfaces with which said compositions come in contact. More particularly, in one of its aspects, the invention relates to organic compositions, particularly petroleum derived lubricant compositions, such as mineral lubricating oils, automotive oils, gear oils, heavy circulating oils, transmission fluids, greases, various functional fluids, such as hydraulic fluids, and other forms of organic compositions, such as way lubes, normally requiring the presence of anticorrosion additives and which contain a minor proportion of the aforementioned additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, benzotriazole has been employed in lubricants as a metal deactivator and as an anticorrosion agent. Benzotriazole-maleic anhydride adducts have also been known and are disclosed in "Elisa Shigi and Franca Rocchi," Gas. Chim. Ital. 84, 183 (1955). It is found, however, that prior art adducts of benzotriazole are not effective anticorrosion agents since they are not generally oil-soluble. High molecular weight bisoxazolines are known and disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,444,904 as antiwear agents.